Dear Brother
by Eurotintin
Summary: When Britain tries to punish America rudeness, he accidentally turns him back into a child. With no memory of Britain leaving him or the Revolutionary War, America and Britain rekindle their relationship as brothers. All seems well for the two, but the other countries start to worry about this unnatural relationship and whether it is right. Chibi!America/Child!America.
1. The Prank Gone Wrong

**Ok, since so many of you were crazy about my Nekotalia fic, I figured I would treat you guys to more stuff. Sadly, I won't be more to Nekoalliance as I do not believe in sequels or dragging out a story. HOWEVER, I will give you guys an equally fun an crazy story in a brand new way. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first one!**

**Oh, BTW, this Fic and the Nekoalliance are completely unrelated to each other. It's still the same house designs and everything, but each story exists as if the other one had never happened. Just thought I'd make that clear.**

**P.S. This chapter is going to be****_ really_**** short, but I will make longer ones later on.**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**...which is probably a good thing cuz I might jack it up :)**

* * *

"That's it! That's _really_ it! Get your yank' of an arse out of my house!"

"Iggy dude, you need to learn how to chillax man!" America said coolly.

"I don't have to do anything you say dammit!" Britain shot back stomping a boot on the floor in pure rage. He went to the front door, flung it open and pointed furiously at it.

"I'm going to tell you one more time! Get…out….of….my…._house_!"

"Man, you've got some real tight nerves!" America laughed as he downed one of Britain's scones. He scowled. "And you're cooking is as bad as ever!"

Britain's eye twitched a little. This was the final straw. America had invaded his home, seated himself in his living room, forced Britain to serve him tea, refused to leave, and now he dared to insult his cooking? Britain wasn't going to put up with that. Not one little bit.

"No sparkplug of a man that runs on pure grease insults me like that and gets away with it!" he sneered to himself. He then got a devious look engraved on his face. He chuckled a few evil laughs.

"So, the wanker thinks I need to cool down a tad does he? Well, I'll show him just how this Brit' cools down!"

Britain made his way to the cellar he kept hidden in his office. He clambered down the steps and retrieved one of his many spell books. The one he picked up had a red cover and was one of his thinner spell books. In fact, he had little trouble holding it with three fingers. This was because there was nothing serious in this particular book, it merely contained small prank and mischief magic to annoy for a brief period of time. If Britain _really_ wanted to make America suffer, he would've cracked the big books on him like he did during the Revolution.

He made his way back up, grinning almost as cockily as Prussia. "I want to see the look on his face when I pull this one on him!" he snickered.

He went back up to the parlor and looked at America artfully. America looked back at him like he was nuts.

"What's that look for? You got an itch or somethin'?" America joked. Britain only laughed with evil giddy.

"Oh yes, I've got a terrible itch indeed! I'm just itching to show you what happens to those who push me a little too far!" Britain shouted.

America looked up in thought and then back a Britain. "You invite them to dinner and serve roast beef?"

Britain literally had streams of smoke coming out of his head from this comment. He flipped open the book and looked at the first spell that came up. He didn't really care what it was, just something to really get at America. He looked at the spell title and grinned. It was a growth and shrinking spell that was applied to food. He remembered having this spell specially ordered by the Wonderland residents, though some of the outside visitors weren't too thrilled about it, especially some girl named Alice.

It was simple enough, he could keep America under wraps for say an hour after it went into effect, then he'd let him go. Nothing extreme, just a little scare for the American.

Britain raised his hand towards the food that America was busy devouring. He smiled, the idiot wouldn't know what hit him. He opened his mouth and started to chant, not realizing that the words were not quite the same as when he remembered.

"Video mihi cibus potusque, plantare et rigare, tu quoque! Facesse dapifer magna vel minor, Quicquid animo libet! Et avertet horologii tempus, convenire vult et desiderat meam. Abrogare quod nolletis, quid mihi et cursus!"

As America bit into the scone, completely unphased and unimpressed by Britain's act, a puff of smoke exploded from his face and hands and flowed out of his clothes. His clothes crumpled on the couch where he had sat, as smoke continued to flow from the neck, sleeves and other openings in his outfit.

Britain looked on, his face turning from dominance into shook.

"That….that wasn't supposed to happen…." He whimpered.

Normally what would happen is the person affected by the spell would either shrink or grow along with their articles of clothing, but that was hardly what had happened. Britain looked down fervently at his spellbook when something caught his eye.

"Wait a minute what is…."

He carefully held one page up and gripped hold of the edge. Very slowly, he pulled apart the page which was actually two pages that had been stuck together. Horror engraved his face when he realized that he had just read two completely different spells as one.

This was very bad, this book contained simple little prank spells, but such a severe change in the verse could cause a dramatic shift in the effects. Britain turned around and held his hands to his head, dropping the book in the process.

"Oh my God!" he cried, "Oh my God, I made America spontaneously combust!"

Britain was trying to calm himself, not really wanting to think how he was going to explain this to everyone else. He was whimpering and shaking at the terrible act he had committed.

"What have I done?" he freaked, "I'm a monster! I made America explode! Who cares if he had it coming, he was so young! Such a tender age of two hundred, how could I let this happen?"

Britain felt a little tug on his trousers and stopped his crying from surprise. He heard a tiny little voice ask tenderly.

"Are you ok Britain?"

Britain looked behind him and felt himself go numb. He saw below a little figure that was eerily all too familiar. The dirty blonde hair around his little head while that stubborn cowlick stuck up. The big blue eyes that looked lovingly up at Britain's stunned ones. He was wearing a large, white, man's oxford shirt whose bottom dragged on the floor and sleeved covered the little hands and they grabbed Britain's pants.

"Why are you looking at me like that big brother?" the child America asked. "Is there something wrong?"


	2. Little America

**I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**...which is probably a good thing cuz I might jack it up :)**

* * *

Britain just stared dumbfounded at the little boy. He opened his mouth to yell, but all that came out was strange little squeaks. America looked up at Britain, completely confused at why his older brother was so flustered and tugged on his trousers again.

"Britain! Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?"

Britain blinked when he heard this. America's reaction seemed rather calm and well-kept, it was like nothing had happened at all. He swallowed and knelt down to America's level and looked him feebly in the eye. America just continued to look at him blankly.

"Um…America…" Britain stammered, "Are you…ok?"

America tilted his head, "Course' I'm ok! Why would I not be?"

"Er, no reason! No reason at all…but do you feel…different?"

"Different? Different how?"

Britain stood and loosened his neck hole a little, "You know like….do you feel…smaller?"

America looked around him and put a hand on his head as if he was measuring himself. But after a moment he shrugged. "Not really. I know I'm little, but I'm growing as much as I can."

Britain looked at America quizzically. "Is it possible he doesn't remember anything?" he wondered. He bit his lip and looked at America nervously. "What…what's the last thing you remember?"

America put a finger to his mouth. "You were telling me a bedtime story… and then I fell asleep."

"What?" Britain though to himself. "I haven't done anything like that in years! Decades! Centuries! and that's the last thing he remembers?"

America's little stomach growled and he clutched it as a pleading look crept over his tiny face.

"Big brother...I'm hungry...can you make me something?"

"If he can't remember, does that mean..." Britain did a double take at America. "Wait...what did you just say?"

America tugged on Britain's pant legs again "I was wondering if we could eat, maybe some fish and chips?"

Britain blinked several times before pointing to himself. "You...you actually want..._my_ food?"

America nodded with a smile. "Of course! You make the best in the world! And I want to grow up to be strong and powerful like you!"

Britain pinched the back of his hand because he thought for sure this wasn't really happening. No one, literally _no one _had ever asked for his food since...

"...since I had left America to manage on his own." Britain thought to himself. He looked down at the little country. Could it be possible that America's memory was intact and it had just cut off from when he was still a colony being managed by Britain? If that was the case, there was only one sure-fire way to be sure of that theory. He kneeled back down again and looked into America's face.

"America, when I say the word 'Tea-Party', what comes to mind?"

America looked up in thought and then looked back at Britain. "Well, a lot of stuff! Like spices, eleven o' clock, you, um...oh! And biscuits too!"

"What about Indians or tar and feathers?" Britain asked hesitantly. America laughed loudly.

"That's silly! Indian's and tar at tea? You're so funny big brother!" America giggled with joy. Britain looked on and knew for certain that America was in fact unaware of his transformation and only remembered being a colony. He stood up and smiled a big, and slightly unsure grin.

"Of course! What an absolutely preposterous idea!" he laughed in unison with America. He honestly hoped that he wouldn't realize his laughs were pretty much forced and fake, but America just kept laughing merrily. After a while, America looked back up at Britain again.

"Can we pleeeeease eat? I'm really hungry!"

"Huh? O-oh yes!" Britain perked remembering the original request. He went to the kitchen, America following him closely like a little lamb. It was a little unnerving for Britain to have someone following him so closely, like a shadow of the past.

"Why don't you go sit down?" Britain asked shakily. "I'll whip up something real fast."

America went over to the chair and climbed on. He had to hoist himself onto the seat before turning around in it. Once he was facing the right position, he frowned.

"Britain!" he whined. Britain halted and went back over to America, but not before leaving a fish and diced potatoes on the stove.

"Yes America? What is it?" he asked having to walk over to his side of the table since he couldn't see America's face over it. America frowned and pouted a little.

"You didn't put any books down! I'm too small see over the table unless I have big books to sit on!"

"Oh..s-sorry..." Britain apologized. He went to the library a bit flustered as he pulled down three thick dictionaries from the shelf (they had the letters U, S, and A on them) and hurried back to the kitchen. He couldn't believe the country who was considered one of the most powerful in the world needed three huge books just to look over a dining table. He went back and placed the three dictionaries on the seat before turning to America.

"There you are!" he smiled.

"Help me up!" America insisted.

"Eh?" Britain pulled back.

"I can't get up there on my own! Help me Britain!"

"Er...Alright then." Britain said uncomfortably. He grasped America around his waist and lifted him up onto the stacked books. America smiled once he was down and pointed to the stove.

"Fish! Fish!" he cried with delight. Britain turned and realized that the fish was beginning to burn.

"Oh bullocks!" he exclaimed and rushed over to 'save' the fish. He threw some salt over the dish that had been practically soaked in vinegar and set it down in front of America. To almost anyone else in the world, they would have passed out from the mere stench that was wavering in the air from the food, but since neither Britain nor young America had any sense of taste, no one had to be driven to the hospital that day.

"Big brother," America mumbled finishing his bites of his chips. "Where are we?"

"I beg your pardon?" Britain blinked.

"I don't think we're at my house, it looks too different."

"Oh that's right!" Britain remembered. "I never took America to my place when he was young. I had so much going on at the time I had to leave him alone."

"Well America." Britain smiled making up a story as fast as he could. "We're at my home! I figured it was about time you came over to my place for a change and saw more of the world!"

"Wow! So this is your house? It's so big and fancy!" America got down from his seat and walked around looking up in awe. Britain followed him and watched as the little boy was filled with excitement. However, America furrowed his eyebrows and looked back to Britain.

"Hey big brother, I don't remember us going to your place."

"Uh well..." Britain stammered. "You see...you were rather tired and slept the whole way!"

America frowned and cocked his head. "That's an awful long time." he muttered.

"Well I mean you were tired!" Britain laughed nervously.

"But I don't think I've ever slept for an entire month! I've never been that sleepy!"

"A...month?" murmured Britain in confusion. Suddenly he realized something. "America only remembers the colonial period and back then, a trip across the Atlantic took six weeks! Bloody hell! How am I going to explain that one?" Britain bit his lip.

"Well you see America, I decided to skip that nonsense and bring us here with magic!"

"Really?" America said gleefully. "Wow! You're amazing Britain!"

Britain couldn't help but allow a grin on his face. America completely bought his story (not that he shouldn't with magic being very much real and all), Britain was so happy that someone didn't just blow off his talent as the ramblings of a madman. Britain looked over America and sighed.

"I think," he started. "I think its high time we got you into some proper clothes."

"Huh?" America looked down at himself and noticed the huge shirt he was wearing. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"How'd I get into this?" he asked.

"Oh...um...I-It's mine." Britain lied. "I didn't have any nightwear for you so I just used my shirt instead. But no worries, I think I have some clothes for you upstairs in my storage bin."

"Oh, ok!" America smiled simply. He extended his arms towards Britain. Britain looked down at him and raised a bushy eyebrow curiously.

"What's with the arms?" he chuckled.

"Well aren't you gonna' carry me?" America asked.

Britain did a double take. "Er...s-sorry?" he stammered.

"You always carry me up the stairs!" America looked at Britain strangely. "You sure are acting funny today big brother. It's like you've forgotten a lot of stuff you usually do."

"Yes well..." Britain rubbed the back of his head. "I just...I've had some unexpected events happen today which threw me off a bit, but it's all fine! Don't you worry!"

Britain leaned down and hoisted America up in his arms. He was shocked at how light he was and had to bite back snickers at the thought of how America, who was larger and stronger than him as a man, was settled in a single arm nearly light as a feather.

America clutched Britain's coat with his little hands as he looked back at the room downstairs.

"Britain!" he exclaimed. "Someones clothing is on the couch!"

Britain looked down and realized that America's other articles of clothing were still splayed on the couch where he had reverted into a child.

"Oh yes, well you see an...uninvited guest came here and left his clothes behind after I asked him to leave."

"Was it France?" America asked Britain. Britain looked away

"No, not quite. It was...an old acquaintance of mine."

"He must've had bad manners to come over without your permission!" America pouted.

Britain grinned smugly and looked endearingly at America in his arms. "Yes, I should say he was a very, very rude chap indeed!"

"He should get in trouble for something like that!" America insisted trying to act in a grown-up manner. Britain laughed as they reached the second floor.

"Oh don't worry! That bloke got what was coming to him!"

America nodded "Good! the bad guys should always be punished!"

Britain lowered America to the floor as he pulled out several old wooden box from the closet. He opened it up and coughed as dust flew in his face. He searched through the various items inside. Finally, he pulled out a pair of old clothes that looked like they would fit America in his current state.

"Well now." Britain smiled, "I suppose these will do for now. Tomorrow I'll go out and buy you some new clothes, alright?"

"Mm-hm" a muffled reply came. Britain turned around and saw America nodding repeatedly as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Britain kneeled down and ruffled his hair.

"Little worn out are we?" he smiled.

America shook his head wearily. "Nuh-uh. I'm not sleepy." he nodded again.

"Oh I think you are my little man." Britain said gently as he hoisted America in his arms and cradled him.

"No I'm not..." America persisted as he slowly dozed off in the British nation's arms. Britain walked to the guest room and slid the small boy underneath the covers and looked at him gently.

Britain sighed as he looked at America. His tiny body hardly made a lump underneath the covers. Britain had forgotten how small he used to be. Ever since he had been on his own, America was nothing but high energy and pushing limits at every turn. It almost make Britain want to cry seeing him like this again for fear it was only a dream from which he must wake. He walked to the door and eased the door shut peeking through it at his little brother.

"I think..." he muttered to himself. "...I think I won't change him back _just_ yet."


	3. Welcome to the 21st Century

**F**k yeah! I got a chapter up!**

**Yeah sorry guys, but college is chewing my ass lately. Probably won't be able to upload material as often for this as I was with Nekoalliance. Anyway, this chapter was rough because I honestly had no idea how to fill in the gap between this and the next chapter. Plus, from the looks of it, I'm gonna have to write another chapter before things start gettin' juicy. **

**But anyway...hope ya'll enjoy.**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**...which is probably a good thing cuz I might jack it up :)**

* * *

Britain watched America eat the repulsive substance that he had referred to as breakfast porridge. He leaned his head on a hand as America swallowed bite after bite. His little size, youth and mouth made it impossible for him to gorge himself as he usually did. Sure he had a big appetite as always, but he had to take smaller amounts during his meals now.

"Please sir, can I have some more?" America asked holding his empty bowl towards Britain. This had been America's second helping. Normally, Britain would've scolded him for eating so much in one sitting, but he was just so thrilled that someone so eagerly wanted his food, he couldn't give a rat's hat.

"Of course!" he said dishing out another helping from the pot on the stove with the ladle and setting it down before little America. "You can have as much as you like!"

America smiled and took another bite eagerly. After a few more scoops from his spoon, Britain's big brother instincts suddenly kicked in and he rose and came over to America.

"Come now!" he chastised taking a cloth and rubbing it over America's face. "A gentleman doesn't leave samples on the outside of his mouth!"

"Mmmhm!" America grumbled with a scrunched face as the napkin sought to clean it. He jerked his head around trying to escape the cloth, but Britain refused to stop until he was satisfied.

"There, much better!" He stepped back and set the dirty dish in the sink to soak. America carefully scaled down the chair he sat on like a mountain climber and ran to Britain.

"Can we go outside and play?" he asked sweetly.

"Uh…well…I suppose so." Britain replied sheepishly. This whole 'young America' ordeal still had him a little off-balance. He wasn't yet used to this rapid alteration in America's behavior and it still confused him at times. In fact that very morning, he had completely forgotten when he woke up and was shocked when he discovered America only to recall everything from the day before.

The two of them went outside and Britain watched as America sprinted forward and danced through the fields. He was completely fascinated and absorbed at the smallest things, a passing butterfly, a flower, a little rabbit. Britain merely sat and watched him run around in complete and absolute bliss…

…and then his watch alarm went off.

Britain looked down at his wristwatch, it was approximately half past eleven. They had breakfast and tea time together since Britain had slept in so late due to the crazy day before. He analyzed the time and tried recalling what the alarm had been set for in the first place. Oh yes that's right, he had set it to remind himself to pick up some new clothes for America since the only clothing he could find was rater worn and…

"Big brother, what's that?"

Britain looked up to see America leaning over and looking intently at his wristwatch. It was nothing fancy, a roman numeral wrist watch that had a simple alarm feature on it, nothing more. But then again, America was not exactly in sync with the times and was still a bit confused by it.

"Oh this?" Britain said whilst standing up and sliding his cuff over his wrist. It" It's just a watch, nothing more!"

"Really?" America asked as he tilted his head.

"It's.. it's basically a fob watch that has a strap to latch it onto my wrist." Britain explained quickly.

"Oh…Ok!" America said cheerily. Britain looked at him worriedly. This might be a problem…America had been aware of many things during his young days as a colony. He had even been familiar with the concepts of electricity and fairly complex firearms. However, the world as it was now had so many intricate and ridiculous advanced technology, that there was no place they would be able to go in public without America becoming exposed to it. Britain bit his thumb and wondered how he was going to explain things like cell phones and cars.

"You know big brother." America said once more, "I've noticed how differently you dressed."

"Eh?"

"You're coat is awfully short and you have funny looking pockets on the front too. And what's that thing around your neck? It looks like a noose or something."

"Oh this?" Britain chuckled lifting his tie. "This is just the latest fashion, nothing more nothing less."

"Is France wearing that stuff too?" America asked. Britain went all stiff and agitated with this statement.

"Of course not! That frog wouldn't know fashion if it slapped him upside the head!"

"He He! Right!" America giggled. Britain pulled back and chuckled nervously alongside him. He remembered how he had always been able to convince America that he was the best at everything. Then after he left him to manage on his own only to return to tax the living daylights out of him, he only became less admirable day after day in America's eyes. But it wasn't his fault! I mean, he should have been willing and grateful to pay. After all, he needed funds to help his country manage after the French and Indian War he fought so hard to keep America as his little brother.

Britain shook his head. It was no matter now, he had a second chance with the little nation and he was not going to blow it this time around. No, he was going to be sure that he stayed America's brother for good. There was going to be no mistakes this time around.

* * *

"And whence his blade was thrust from the stone, the people cried 'Behold! God has once again bestowed to us a king! Hail King Arthur! Long live the king!'"

Britain looked over to his left arm. In it was nestled America, his eyes mostly closed but trying to stay open. Britain set down the book and eased his little brother into bed and tucked the sheets around his little neck. He hadn't been able to read the story of King Arthur to America for nearly two centuries and here America had begged and pleaded with him to read it to him once again. As a man, America would roll his eyes and moan saying "Awwwww come _on_ man! Not _that _retarded story _again_!" which infuriated Britain to no end.

Britain sighed contently and reached for the lamp's switch on the nightstand. He had managed to explain electricity to America fairly well. After all, America had been familiar with it during the time he was young (it was a major area being studied during the era of his colonization days), so it wasn't hard to get him to understand how a mix of chemicals and electricity was able to produce a light without any fire.

"Big brother?" America yawned. Britain looked over to the bed. "I hope someday, I have a king like Arthur at my place!"

Britain bit his lip to bite back the laughter that wanted to escape his mouth. Good God, he never thought he'd hear those words coming out of America's mouth. After all, America had to be one of the few, if not only great nation to go his entire lifespan without ever once having some kind of monarchical power bearing down on him. Britain swallowed his laughter and stroked the little head.

"I'm sure you'll have good strong leaders in your day."

America closed his eyes and in an instant, he was fast asleep. Britain turned off the light and closed the door to the bedroom gently. He was about to head to his own bedroom when he heard the sound of ringing coming from downstairs.

"What on earth...?" he muttered to himself. He tapped quietly down the stairs and turned on a single soft-light lamp so as not to disturb America. He picked up the phone from the holder and placed his free hand on the cord irritably. However, he was a gentlemanly nation and as such he had to answer the phone with an air of grace and respect.

"Hello? Great Britain speaking."

"Oh, hello Mr. Britain. I hope I'm not disturbing you, the time change factor can be difficult to work with, especially when you have a position like mine."

"Oh, I see. Well no worries, it's only..." Britain glanced at the clock. "...it's only 8:00 P.M. over here."

"Well, that's a relief." sighed the voice on the other end. "The last thing I'd want is to get on a nation's bad side."

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Britain raised a massive eyebrow.

"Well actually..." the voice on the other end hesitated for a moment. "I was hoping you might be able to get me on the line with America."

Britain felt his hand fumble a bit. He felt the phone begin to slip out of his shaking hand.

"Hello?" the voice questioned on the other line. Britain snapped out of his daze and fumbled to catch the phone. Once it was again seated in his palm, he brought it up to his face and tripped over his words.

"Er...um...well...uh...w-why would you think that I could get you in contact with him?" Britain stammered.

"Well didn't he visit your house a bit ago? He said he was going to go see you."

"Damn!" Britain thought to himself, lowering the phone a little, "It's just my luck that America would actually decide to tell someone where he's going when he comes to my place of all times! Bloody wanker!"

"Are you still there?"

"Erm...yes." Britain answered. "Yes he was here earlier. Yesterday evening as a matter of fact, but he uh...he left and said he had to do some things. That was the last I saw of him." Britain tried to muscle a tone of calmness and certainty. "Don't worry that much, it's in his nature to run off to places without telling anyone. He's a strong nation, he'll be fine."

Britain suddenly thought of something. "Could you excuse me for a moment?" he asked.

"Of course."

Britain set down the phone by its perch and went into the laundry room. He had folded up America's adult clothes and hid them in the uppermost shelf that he never used. He pulled out the pants and looked in the pockets. Among finding his wallet, keys, and pistol (American's and their guns), he finally found his cell phone. He looked on the screen and saw that there were twenty three missed calls and thirty four text messages waiting. He threw the phone on the ground and smashed it with his foot before taking the remains and throwing them into the living room fire. He didn't need anyone tracking it to his place. Odds were America was going to replace it in a month or two anyway. Britain briskly went back to the house phone and picked it back up again.

"Sorry about that, I had to...take out the trash."

"I see..." the voice on the other end said uneasily. "Anyway, we're in a bit of a fix. You see, I'm the Chairman of the G8 Meeting Preparation Committee and as I'm sure you are well aware, the meeting is being held in Washington D.C. a week from now and...well he tends to be rather serious and easy to reach during times like this."

Britain slammed a hand on his head and sucked in air through clenched teeth in frustration. It had completely slipped his mind what with America and the whole reverting to childhood ordeal. He scrambled his brain trying to think of what to say.

"Um...well I can't promise that I'll find America, but if you'd like I can manage anything he needed to do for this meeting."

"Would you?" the chairman pleaded, "We've tried everything and with all this pressure, It's giving me a headache. I've had to take five aspirin today."

"Sure, I'll be over there a few days in advance so you can brief me and tell me what's needed."

"Thank you so much for this Mr. Britain. I know you're going out of your way and everything to help..."

"Of course!" Britain faked a laugh, "After all, I owe him a favor or two!"

This statement was probably true, but no matter how Britain tried, he never could once find even a single thing that he felt he owed to America for any reason. If anything, America owed him for multiple areas that he completely overlooked and ignored. However, Britain wasn't in a position to bicker and complain, so he sucked up his personal vendetta and agreed to the idea he proposed.

After settling things out with the Chairman, Britain hung up the phone and sighed deeply while running a hand through his hair.

"Perhaps I should just go ahead and change America back. This might..."

Britain immediately shook his head and slammed both his hands on the table.

"No! No, no, no, no! It's just one meeting! America barely hosts them anyway and hardly gets anything productive done during them. I just need to handle this one and it will be fine. Besides, his land can run fine on its own without him. Hell, I'll bet his superiors would be relieved to have a break from lecturing him! There's no need to turn him back! Keeping him like this won't do any harm right?"

Britain smacked a fist into his other hand and nodded. "Right!"

And with that, he headed upstairs and crawled into his bed.

* * *

**Iggy you dickfart! If it's said once, it's said a thousand times! YOU SHOULD FIX THINGS _BEFORE_ THEY GET OUT OF HAND! _GAWD_, Why doesn't anyone consider the BAD things that could...forget it, just...just forget it.**

**Yeah, electricity concerning a light might not be hard to explain, but I wonder what's gonna happen when Al see's a big commercial jet.**

**The tension, the tension!**


	4. Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

**Ok, I still want the next chapter to be up. Sadly, this will have to do for now. **

**And I don't want any crap on how "_Oh Eurotintin! You forgot how America would react to this and this and blah blah criticize this and criticize that_!" If I wrote down every firetrucking this that he reacted to, this story wouldn't go anywhere. So I don't want to hear it!**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**...which is probably a good thing cuz I might jack it up :)**

* * *

Britain packed the last of the things he needed. He was going to have a bit of a headache for the next few days to be sure. Not only was he going to have to help prepare the meeting, but he was going to have to give the presentation for it as well. All of this was starting to get to him and was giving him a little bit of a stomachache.

"Just calm down old chap!" he said to himself, "It's just this week, it's probably not as bad as it seems. It'll be over before you know it!"

Britain finished packing his own bag and then set to work packing for America. He had managed to purchase some fresh clothes for America. It wasn't much, just enough for the week they were going to spend over there. In addition, the outfits that he bought for him were very pristine clothes that involved small oxford shirts, vests, khaki pants, and nice shoes. It was things that America could have quite easily have been seen wearing during his time as a colony. Britain was not going to dress his little brother in some sloppy punk clothes that degraded him to looking like his adult form.

"America! Hurry up we have to go!" Britain called.

"Ok Britain!" America trudged down the stairs. Britain looked at him as he stood innocently at the bottom and sighed.

"America, you're laces are flung all over the place!"

America looked away embarrassed and twiddled his fingers together. Britain looked curiously at him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Well...its just...the thing is..." America stumbled clearly not wanting to admit something to Britain. He blushed and swallowed as his hands fumbled around with the bottom of his knitted vest. "I know you show me all the time and tell me to practice but...no matter how hard i try, I just can't remember how to tie a knot."

Britain blinked as he stared at America. That's right, America did have difficulty at that age with little things like tying shoes. Britain often had to do it for him and always was telling America that he should practice until he learned how to do it. Britain laughed heartily and bent down low as he picked up the black laces from the floor.

"It's alright, I'll tie them for you." Britain chuckled as he wove the strings in and out of each other. When he was done, he looked up and ruffled his head. "How's that you little yank?"

America giggled as the hair was flung around. When Britain stopped, America jumped towards him and flung his little arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Britain was a little shocked by this sudden surprise, but wrapped his arms around the tiny body and stood. He moved one of his arms underneath America so that he could sit on it and scooted him so that he was at his side and had a free arm. He grabbed both the bags (America's bag was seated on top of Britain's so he would only have to pull one) and headed to the door. He placed the bags in the trunk of his car and set America in the back seat and buckled him in.

"Britain?" America asked tugging on the strap, "What's this for?"

"Oh, that's to keep you safe during our ride." Britain said not wanting to really get into details. He went around and sat in the drivers seat and started the car.

* * *

They reached the airport without any complications, in fact Britain was rather surprised at how low the traffic was getting there. He parked in the parking lot where he wouldn't have to pay any fare. Naturally this meant that he and America had to walk a long way before they entered the airport. Britain dragged their luggage in one hand and firmly clasped onto America's hand with the other. Britain looked uneasily at his wristwatch before picking up the pace in order to reach their gate in time.

America meanwhile, was just staring at everything completely dumbfounded. He couldn't stop staring at the bright lights that were literally everywhere thought the airport and the strange outfits people were wearing. Most of the men looked relatively decent (by his 17th century standards) but almost all the women were scandalously dressed having dresses that exposed not only their elbows and ankles but even their solders, knees and_ back_. Some were ever wearing _pants_! America shielded his eyes from what he felt was indecency and started getting a little worried as to where Britain was leading him since he was starting to think that perhaps this was a bad section of London. But what baffled him the most was how Britain seemed completely oblivious and unphased by any of it. Usually he was the one to get all flabbergasted and huffed up when something was even remotely wrong, and here he was acting as if he saw it every day.

"Britain! Britain I don't like this place!" America whined as he started getting a little scared. They had just gotten to their gate, fortunately minutes before they were boarding the passengers. Britain looked down at America and turned his head a little.

"Why on earth not?"

"All the women here are naked! Is this a bad place?"

Britain pulled back his head and little and looked around in confusion to see just what 'naked' women America was talking about. It took him a minute before the whole scandalous level differentiation hit him like a brick.

"oh...oh!...OH! OH!" Britain spurted as his eyes sprung open. He knelt down to America's level and placed his hands on his sholders desperately.

"America I am so, so terribly sorry. I wasn't thinking. If I was, I would have never brought you to a place like this so blatantly."

"But how could you be so calm about it?" America questioned. "Didn't you notice?"

"Well, you see America." Britain said trying to think of an excuse. "I have to go to this place in order to travel all the time. It's part of my duty being Britain. I know some of the people here are inappropriately dressed, but I have to deal with this sort of thing so often I've just learned to ignore it. I was so inconsiderate to drag you along when you have no experience dealing with such things. I won't do it again. I promise."

_Last call for passengers boarding flight 385 to Washington D.C._

"Well come now, lets go. We've got to board out fli-our ride."

Britain took America's hand as the two of them boarded the plane. He loaded the luggage into the overhead compartment and seated America in the seat by the window. Thankfully the window was closed and Britain was going to be sure it stayed that way. The last thing he wanted America to see was the plane taking off.

They were in the very back of the plane (Britain had kinda bought the seats last minute) which Britain was a little thankful for since they had the plane engines blocking their view so even if America opened the window, he wouldn't be able to really see what was going on outside. However, once the plane started to move, America had to cover his ears from the roaring noise of the engine. Britain felt sorry for subjecting poor America to this, but it couldn't be helped.

Fortunately, America kept his ears so well covered that he wasn't able to hear the sound of the stewardess over the intercom. Britain didn't know how many more excuses he could make up for the duration of their trip. He just hoped that things would be able to go smoothly for the time they got there until they came back. America then turned to Britain, removed his hands from his ears and asked.

"Britain, how is this boat going to sail? I didn't see the ocean anywhere nearby. Is it going to be pulled by horses? How many horses are they using? This thing looks rather heavy."

Britain wasn't sure how to answer any of those questions truthfully, so he just stroked America's head and said gently. "Don't fret about it America. It's complicated, I'll explain when you're older."

America nodded and lay back in his seat. Britain felt the plane begin to roll onto the runway. He was sure America felt it as well, but the little boy said nothing in spite of his curiosity. It rolled and rolled until at last, it came to a slow halt and remained motionless.

America waited and waited, but after a while where nothing happened, he tugged on Britain's coat and started to ask.

"Britain, how come we're not mo-."

Suddenly the engines roared and the airplane sped forward forcefully. America widened his eyes and he sensed the sheer speed they were going at. He started to claw at the seat handles when he no longer felt the jitters of the wheels against the ground and his stomach felt a hoard of butterflies swarm all throughout it when they began to rise into the air. He was terrified in not understanding nor knowing what was happening. He had been on many forms of transportation, some which had nearly battered him to bits, but this was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. It felt like they had suddenly jumped off the ground and flying through the air. He was horribly confused, but he dared not mention it to Britain for fear something was wrong.

Britain felt the airplane begin to stop ascending and start to level at the required height. They were well on their way when America started crying.

"Britain, my ears!" he whimpered, "My ears hurt! They feel like a cannon's going off inside them!"

"Swallow." Britain instructed.

"What?" America blinked through his pained tears.

"Just swallow and it will go back to normal."

America gave a big gulp as instructed. Britain looked down at him in his seat.

"Better?" he asked.

America slowly nodded, "Yeah, I feel better now."

"If your ears ever get like that again, just swallow and it'll go back to normal."

"Okay."

The flight attendant came by a few times to give out the small meals and drinks. Britain always asked for the most British-like meals and tea for both him and America. No point in exposing him to food that was a little to modern for the little child.

* * *

At last, the plane rolled into the gate at Washington D.C. Britain got out of his seat and hoisted America into his arms who was fast asleep. A woman helped him get his luggage from the overhead compartment and looked at the sleeping boy.

"What a sweet child, you a lucky father." the woman smiled as she set Britain's luggage down.

"Er...well actually, he's my little brother." Britain corrected.

"Oh?" the woman replied surprised. "You two seem rather far apart in age to be brothers."

"Yes, I get that a lot." Britain chuckled. "_Woman, you don't even know the half of it._" he thought to himself as he waited anxiously for the people in front of him to clear out of the plane.

"How old is he?" the woman asked.

"Two-hun...I mean uh...five." Britain spurted just calling out the first number that he could think of.

"You seem a little unsure." the woman noted.

"Yes well, we've been apart for a while now. This is really the first time in a while I've been able to spend quality time with him as a brother."

"I see." the woman nodded appearing to accept the answer. "So what bring you to D.C.?"

"I have business here that I can't avoid." Britain answered, "I didn't want to leave my brother alone so I brought him with me."

"Is that so?" the woman hummed. "Well, nice talking to you!"

"Yes...a pleasure to be sure." Britain nodded as the woman walked off the plane. Britain grabbed his baggage's handle and clutched America tightly against his chest as he exited the plane. It was a bit of a relief that America was so deeply asleep. If he thought the people in Britain were strangely dressed, he didn't even want to think how he would've reacted to this airport.

After a long drive and a few couple issues at the hotel counter, Britain finally was able to release his luggage and set America down on one of the beds. He flopped down on his own bed completely exhausted. Not even bothering to take his clothes off for the night, he just slept almost as deeply as America.

* * *

"Britain! Britain wake up!"

Britain moaned and turned in his sleep.

"Please your majesty..." me mumbled, "I promise I'll bring that Joan of Arc menace down...I just need time..."

"Britain!"

Britain sat up violently and coughed up a little blood as he felt a weight smash into his torso. Looking drearily down, he say America sitting in his lap expectantly.

"Big brother, where are we?"

Britain scratched his shaggy head and rubbed his massive eyebrows with his palm.

"Hm...We're in...Washington..." he managed to yawn. America's eyes widened.

"How'd we get here so fast?"

"Well we..." Britain started, but then was interrupted as a thought entered his head. "Wait...what time is it...?"

Britain glance down at his watch as his eyes widened and he was thrust into a fully awakened mode.

"Bloody hell! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!"

Britain leapt out of the bed causing America to roll off his lap. Fortunately, the boy mearly rolled onto another part of the bed and not onto the floor. He sat up and watched as Britain scurried around the room trying to freshen himself up as much as possible. When he was nearly finished, he went over to America and looked him dead in the eye.

"America, I've got some very important business that I must attend to." Britain instructed as he straightened his tie. "You can expect me back in the evening. In the meantime, I want you to stay here and not do anything. There's a bible in that drawer if you want to read. Don't answer the door for anyone, I have a key so I'll be able to get in just fine. And above all America..."

Britain placed his hands on the little shoulders.

"For God's sake America, don't...DON'T DO ANYTHING. Understand?"

America nodded. "Ok Britain."

Britain smiled and ruffled his hair. "There's a good lad."

He quickly grabbed some items he felt he needed and left the room and caught a taxi to the G8 conference building.

* * *

"Thank you so much Mr. Britain! I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't agreed to come and help!"

"Well what sort of gentleman would I be if I didn't help?" Britain laughed.

"Yes, agreed!" the chairman laughed. "Well, I think we've covered everything and we should be able to handle things til the meeting tomorrow. You have a good night Mr. Britain."

"Indeed, you too."

Britain went outside and flagged down a taxi. He gave the man the hotel name as they sped off in the rainy streets of D.C. Britain looked outside and sighed remembering how everything he saw out of that window once belonged to his great and indestructible empire. He grinned at the thought of having America back once again.

The taxi driver pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Britain climbed out and paid the required fee before the car sped off. He went through the entrance and into the elevator as he loosened his tie. It had been such a long day at the conference center. He had to go over everything that America was supposed to speak about and what he had to do in his place. By the time he had finished, he was well beyond worn out and ready to be done. Britain sighed as the elevator doors opened to his floor.

"At least tomorrow it'll all be over and I won't have to worry about this any more."

He walked to the entrance of his room and fumbled to pull the room key from his pocket. As soon as he unlocked the door, his ears were greeted with the roaring sound of violent shouts, horses, and gunfire. He covered his ears in shock as he went into the room. He looked around to see that the television was blaring with the noises of an old western show. It was in the middle of a fighting scene and the volume had been turned up really high. Britain fumbled around the room looking for the remote and wincing from the terrific noise the screen was making. At last, he found it and pressed the off button until the screen switched to black.

Trying to clear his ears, Britain got up from the floor and set the remote next to the tv. He looked around and noticed something was very wrong.

"America?" he called.

Britain scanned the room, but it looked completely empty. He started to panic. He began looking around the beds and underneath them, he went into the bathroom, but there was no one there. He marched to the door to go search when he heard the soft sound of whimpering.

He turned towards the closet and listened carefully. The soft noise of a child's sobs were coming from the other side. Slowly, he slid open the wooden doors to find America curled up in the corner. America jumped when he saw the movement.

"America? What in blazes are you doing in the..."

"Britain!"

America jumped at Britain and hugged him fiercely. "It was terrible! I was reading the bible like you said when I saw a strange back box with odd symbols on it resting on the table! I pressed on one and before I knew what was happening, all these people came out of nowhere from that big black mirror and started shooting and killing each other! They were shouting so loud and running around like wild dogs! I was so scared that I hid in the closet and tried to wait for them to go away! But they just kept shouting and fighting until you came back!"

America buried his head into Britain's shirt. "I was so scared! I thought I was going to be stuck there forever!"

Britain watched as America cried into his shirt and stroked his head. Poor fool must've turned on the television by accident and switched to a channel with nothing but old time cowboy re-runs. Britain kissed America's head.

"Don't worry, it's ok now. Those men won't come back anymore." Britain was going to be sure to hide the remote the next time he had to go out.

"Britain." America sniveled. He looked up at Britain. "Don't leave me alone anymore! I want to come with you next time you go! Please let me go with you!"

Britain had not expected this. He had everything prepared in hopes that America would stay in the hotel and away from the meeting. It was quite possible that things could get complicated if he decided to bring him along. At first, Britain was about to decline, but then he recalled a very distant memory.

_"Hey America, I'm going to be going now so take care."_

_"What? Now?! __You can't leave me here, I'm just a kid! It's such a huge place and I'm so tiny!"_

Britain realized that this was almost mirroring that moment which determined the fate between him and his former colony. There was no way he was going to make that same mistake again.

"Of course America. You can come with me to the meeting tomorrow."

* * *

**Careful Britain! There's such a thing as overprotective as well! **

**So that's all for now folks, but don't worry! There will be Russian madness in the next chapter! kolkolkolkolkol...^J^**


	5. Where You Went Wrong

**YAY FINALLY! I actually uploaded a chapter that was fun to write. Seriously, I'd been waiting for this like...AGES. I'm only sad that I couldn't involve more Russian madness. Oh well, more the next chapter I guess.**

* * *

**I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

**...which is probably a good thing cuz I might jack it up :)**

* * *

"Stop squirming America!" Britain ordered as he struggled to fix him up. "You are a gentleman! Not an eel!"

"I don't want to wear it! Britain, I don't like it!"

"Oh don't be such a pansy, it's just a tie! It's no different than a bow-tie!" Britain finally finished and stepped back to review him work. "There! You look simply smashing!"

"But Britain..." America whined as he tried to loosen his neck hole, "It's not very comfortable."

"America, if you ever expect to be treated with respect, then you're going to have to learn how to dress properly. Leaving your collar open and fluttering in the breeze is the mark of a poor man. Besides, you wanted to come with me and this is the only way I'll take you! Now lets go, I want to make sure everything is in order long before my meeting starts."

So the two left the building and went to the meeting in a taxi. Britain was thankful that America was too short to see over the car windows. That saved him the trouble of explaining how the cars worked.

When they came to the entrance of the G8 building, Britain was sure to go around the back-way to avoid bumping into anyone familiar. Of course, that was easier said than done. Several nations such as Switzerland, Netherlands, Germany and Japan were already present. Course, they were busy discussing their troubles and such so Britain managed to avoid them.

Finally, he got to a private room which he had specifically asked to be held only for him from yesterday. It was a simple, relatively basic room. It had no windows and was in a part of the building not many people went to. the walls were lined with shelves which held books from every section of the world (for the convenience of the attendees no doubt). There wasn't a great many number of books, but it was quite a substantial amount nonetheless. Plus, they were pretty old and there was some literature scattered about. Britain was quite sure that America would be well entertained in this room until he was finished with the meeting. He sat the little boy upon the leader couch and knelt down.

"America, listen closely. I am going to leave you in this room for a little while. Try to keep yourself occupied until I come back."

"Eh?" America panicked, "But I thought you said I could come with you!"

I know, but this is the best I can do. Don't worry, I won't be far. You remember those large double doors we passed a little while ago?"

America nodded.

"Well, that's where I'm going to be so I won't be far. Follow the same rules I had for you back at the room we stayed in last night. There's no black mirror to be afraid of here so just please..." Britain sighed deeply and waved his hands up and down like axes, "Please America, don't leave this room unless it's for something important."

"Okay." America nodded.

"You swear?" Britain urged.

"I swear!" America kissed his fist as a symbol of his oath.

"Good. Well I have to be going, you stay here and behave alright?"

America grinned. "Right!"

Britain got up to his feet, finally satisfied. He left the room taking one last look to see if America was honest with him. But he could see him already shuffling through the books trying to decide what to read first. Smiling, he straightened his color and headed towards the coffee room to get some tea before he would head to the meeting room.

Meanwhile, America looked through the books and finally decided to read one labeled "Journey to the West". He never heard of it, but it sounded kind of interesting so he climbed onto the couch and prepared to read it. However, the light wasn't quite good enough for him, so he scooted closer to the table with the lamp. However, as he did so, he noticed something resting on the table next to the lamp. He switched it with his book and looked at it carefully.

"Hey, isn't this...?"

* * *

Britain sipped his Earl Grey (IT'S SPELLED WITH AN "E" YOU BLOODY WANKERS!) tea as he strode towards the conference room. He took a look at his watch, it was about time and it sounded like everyone was present. He walked into the room and closed the double doors behind him. Taking his place at the end of the table where America usually sat, he cleared his throat and got ready to read his statement. However, it was at that moment he realized that he did not have his folder with him.

Britain rubbed his temples. This was stressing him out more than ever. Even though he was to start off the meeting and was well prepared for it, the stress of all the things that had come crashing down on him this last minute were almost too much for him to bear. He loosened his collar and cleared his throat.

"Alright, since I see we're all here, I suppose we can begin the conference. I'm sure most of you are curious as to where America is at this time considering he is the one who was supposed to host this meeting and get this it started. Unfortunately, he hasn't been able to come so I was asked to take over for him by the Washington G8 committee."

And with that the meeting began.

Britain gestured towards Spain. "Unfortunately, I don't have my file with me, but I had the opportunity to talk with Mr. Spain earlier today and he said that the had something special he wanted to present in today's meeting. I'm rather curious as to what that is so I propose that he start off the meeting today."

Spain raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was unusual for anyone besides America to start off meetings at his place, after all he did love to talk. But Spain stood up and smiled quite eagerly.

"Gracias Bretaña!" he said merrily. "What it was that I wanted to share with everyone today is actually just simply a way of coming to terms with one another. I feel that at these meetings we are a little insensitive towards one another which is why a lot of times it is so difficult to accomplish anything.

"Not my fault you young folk are loud-mouthed punks!" China grumbled to himself.

"So I have a few questions that will help to see each other in a different light! I think it'll be a great thing for our meetings."

"What do you think this is? A high-school mental help session? We don't have time for this nonsense!" Switzerland banged a fist on the table.

Belgium however got very excited at the prospect of this idea and started shaking the arm of the person next to her.

"Big Brother! Big Brother!" she giggled, "You should try! You're practically famous for being able to manage with nearly anyone!"

Mr. Netherlands meanwhile, had been busy this whole time with several business and finance related matters. He had been asked to supply tulips for a special floral festival Japan was holding in a few months and had to calculate the appropriate fee for the amount, time, delivery expenses, and also the out-of-season charge as well. Not only that but he had been a little frustrated with the Nordics who had delivered their product shipment five days past the agreed deadline and thus forced him to subtract the amount accordingly from their payment. He wasn't unfair or partisan in the least, but his stinginess knew no bounds.

Netherlands grasped the pipe with his dark, leather-gloved hand and slipped it from his thin lips. He looked at Belgium with his emerald-brown eyes and sighed the way only a Dutchman could sigh.

"Fine...It's not like I'm loosing anything from it. I already came here."

Belgium clapped her hands and came a happy laugh. She waived her hands in the air excitedly.

"Spain! My brother says he'll do it!"

Spain smiled as widely as his face could allow, basically he gave a regular Spaniard smile.

"Well this is certainly a surprise! I never expected you to offer to go first!"

"Nmph..." came Netherlands eloquent reply.

Spain looked at the list before him and looked back up smiling cheerily.

"Alright, first off...What would you say is your most dislikable trait in social circles?"

Without missing a single beat, Netherlands answered as flatly as pressed glass.

"My honesty."

Spain, and near everyone else in the room were rather taken aback by this. Netherlands was not often the type for surprises, but this answer was certainly a shocker all around. Spain gave a nervous, unsure laugh and sratched his cheek with one finger.

"Ahehe...I...I don't really think that can be considered a dislikable trait."

Netherlands scoffed as he put his pipe back in his mouth.

"I don't give a damn what you think."

This answer was even more of a sucker-punch than the previous.

While Britain was watching this happen and groaned as he ran his hand up his face and through his hair, he felt a strange sensation on one of his legs. He ignored it, but it continued until he just couldn't let it go. He looked down and saw a tiny hand tugging at his pant leg. His face widened in shock as another hand came out and a little face popped out from underneath the mahogany table.

"Hi Britain!" America whispered.

"Why you little...!" Britain started, but he stopped himself once he realized that everyone had turned in his direction. He just started back awkwardly for a moment and then let out a few violent coughs. He fumbled around with one hand until he managed to throw his briefcase from the table onto the ground causing its contents to spill out on the floor.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm such a klutz." Britain sputtered getting on his knees. "Better pick this up."

"Here, I'll help." Germany offered walking towards him.

"NO!" Britain shouted really loudly holding a hand out in a halt position. Everyone jumped at the severity of his tone and how desperate he looked.

"No! No." Britain said a few more times, growing calmer with each word. "No it's fine, I'll pick it up myself just...just go back to what you were doing."

Britain got on his knees and crawled a little ways under the table. He looked at America who was smiling innocently.

"What are you doing?!" Britain hissed as quietly as he could "I thought I told you to stay in the room!"

"I know," America shrugged, "But it was an emergency, you forgot this!"

Britain looked at what America held out towards him. He realized that it was the folder with the subjects he was supposed to cover in the meeting. He sighed trying to grit his anger back as he took the folder from America's little hands.

"Thank you." he strained. America grew a little worried.

"You're not...mad are you?" he trembled.

"No, I'm not mad." Britain lied, "But you're going to have to stay under this table. And I don't want you to move for anything. Don't touch anyone, don't make a sound. Just...just find a spot and sit there and don't move!"

"Okay..." America nodded scooting a little further back under the table. Britain groaned as he rose from the floor and slammed his folder on the table.

"Right, now that I've found my file, we can get to the important matters."

"Aw..." Spain frowned, "just when my idea was getting fun too."

The rest of the meeting went pretty normal. No one suspected anything and went on to explain their issues and points of interest. However, it was thoroughly clear all throughout that time that Britain was in a constant state of severe unrest and fury. He was always jumping at the smallest noise and constantly glancing at his watch. Not only that, but whenever he spoke, he bore a tone of clear frustration that it was rather frightening to all but an exceptional few. But at last, the meeting ended and slowly, the room's occupants made their way out of the meeting. Britain stayed behind and waited for it to be clear before taking America and getting the hell out of there. There was only about five people left when suddenly...

"Oi Britain!" came a gruff voice. Britain looked up to see the stern face of Germany bearing down on him.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked. Britain straightened his tie and 'straightened' his hair.

"Yes, quite. I'm in perfect health."

"Really? Because it almost seemed as if you were in a constant state of unrest the entire meeting."

"Well." Britain shrugged, "You know how things are. I've got so much garbage to worry about back at my place. It's giving me such a headache and these meetings don't help in the slightest."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about the meeting." Germany said. "Do you think we could go somewhere private?"

"Er...well, I actually have some things to take care of and I can't really..."

Britain was about to give an excuse, but he received such a suspicious and threatening look from Germany that he figured any excuse he would make wasn't going to sell. He sighed and got up from his seat.

"I've got a room that's empty, we can talk there."

"Gut." Germany nodded. Britain was sure to collect all of his things so that America wouldn't have a reason to follow him and get into trouble. He took a nervous glance back at the table before leaving the room. The two of them went into the small library as Britain closed the door.

"Right, what do you want to talk about?"

"Where the hell is America?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." Germany frowned, "I'm not one for messing in his matters, but this isn't normal. He's never once missed a meeting, let alone one he hosts himself. Why were you the one to open up the meeting today."

Britain bit his lip. "Well you see, I was given a call a few days before the meeting by the conference committee who asked me to host it due to them being unable to find America. I can't tell you much more than that I'm afraid."

Germany looked away and rubbed his chin. "I see...well, hopefully the dummkopf hasn't done anything too obnoxious. Thank you for your time, sorry to be a bother."

"Oh not at all..."

Britain sighed a big breath of relief as he walked back to the conference room. He bumped into Russia in the hall.

"Oh, pardon me."

"That's alright. It was only an accident, da?"

"Uh, yes. Quite." Britain said letting a shiver go down his spine as he walked away. Finally he reached the room and went in it. Quickly checking down the hall to see if anyone was nearby, he packed away his things in his briefcase.

"Alright America, lets go."

Britain waited for a bit, but after nothing happened, he started getting agitated.

"America come on, you can come out now, everyone's gone."

Still no answer, Britain started to get irritated.

"Enough tomfoolery! Get out from under there now!"

All was quiet.

"America, if you don't come out by the time I count to three, I'm going to get very cross with you!"

Not a sound.

"One!"

Absolute silence.

"Two!

Nothing.

"Dammit America!"

Britain stormed over to the table and knelt down to grab the little country, but when he looked under that table, he saw scattered chair legs and the legs of the table, but no America.

"America?"

Britain started to panic. He needed to find America but he didn't know how to or where to even look. Oh God, by now he could be outside seeing the world for what it really was. What was he going to do?

* * *

_***About 40 minutes ago***_

Russia silently reviewed the papers he had received throughout the meeting once Britain, Germany, and the remaining few lingering people had left the room. He was no stranger to pain or suffering, but it still made him worried when things were not going well. Of course, there was always something bad happening in the world in one way or another, but that didn't make things reassuring.

He filed the papers in his bag and started for the door when he heard a small, strange little noise.

"*Hic!*"

Russia stopped in surprise. He looked around but saw that he was quite alone. "Perhaps it's the floorboards." he said to himself and continued on.

"*Hic!*"

There it was again, Russia was quite sure that didn't sound like any floor he ever knew. He stopped and waited to see if the noise would come again.

"*Hic!*"

Russia heard that one a little clearer this time, it sounded almost like it was coming from underneath the table. Russia got down on his knees and looked under it only to find a little boy curled up midst the chairs.

"Oh, what are you doing here malyutka?" he asked sweetly.

"Shh!" America said holding a finger to his lips. "I'm not supposed to let anyone know I'm here! *Hic!*"

"Would you like me to get you some water? Perhaps Russian water if you want, da?"

"No thanks." America said holding his knees to his chest. "I *Hic!* always get hiccups when I sit *Hic!*...sit still in one spot for too long."

"Ah, how strange." Russia smiled. He tilted his head a bit. "But why are you hiding under the table and not supposed to let anyone know you're here?"

"Well you see, I *Hic!* promised Britain I would-*Hic!*-n't move till he got back...*Hic!*"

"Were you why he was so angry?" Russia asked. America widened his eyes.

"Is Britain really *Hic!* angry?"

"It certainly looked that way." Russia nodded, "He looked like he could tear apart a bear with the mood he let off."

America looked down and got a strange, frightened look on his face. Russia noticed this almost immediately.

"Chto eto takoye? Is something wrong?" he asked.

America looked up quickly and started scooting back from under the table and heading to the doors on the opposite side of the room. Truth was, he knew Britain very well and he may have been funny when flabbergasted, but he was absolutely terrifying when he was angry. The last thing America wanted to confront was an infuriated Englishman. He looked back towards Russia shyly.

"Um...I have to go. I need to uh...go somewhere."

"Oh, well take care then." Russia waved. America slipped out of the door and went off. Russia began walking down the hallway and towards the stairs. He never wanted to press things out of children and make them frightened. He remembered the feeling all too well when he was little all those centuries ago. Russia felt something brush against him and looked over to see Britain hurrying by.

"Oh, pardon me."

"That's alright. It was only an accident, da?"

"Uh, yes. Quite."

Britain soon was gone and Russia continued on his merry way. Suddenly a troubling thought befell him. He stopped in thought and furrowed his silvery brow as he scratched his cheek in wonder.

"Why do I feel like I've seen that boy before?"


End file.
